The present invention relates to a memory module assembly, and particularly to a memory module assembly having grounding and heat-dissipating functions.
As electronic technology advances, electronic products become increasingly smaller and high speed. For example, a compact memory module can transmit signals at speeds of more than 500 MHz. Heat and electromagnetic interference result from the high speed of signal transmission. Hence, a memory module assembly providing excellent grounding, shielding, and heat transfer effects is required.